


Wait.....What??!

by HoplessBrainiac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Funny, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Picnics, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Sneaking Around, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoplessBrainiac/pseuds/HoplessBrainiac
Summary: Hinata's been acting a little strange lately. Leaving the second practice ends without explanation is not normal for the orange haired boy in the slightest.ORHow Karasuno found out that their beloved Hinata wasn't close just with Bokuto and Kenma.Featuring Jealyama.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Tendou Satori, Hinata Shouyou & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	Wait.....What??!

"Suga-san! Do you mind telling Sawamura-san I left early?" Hinata called out from across the club room, already dressed and ready to go.

Sugawara exchanged a glance with Asahi. This would be the fourth time this week that Hinata hadn't stayed to get some extra practice in.

"Sure thing! Be safe!" Sugawara forced a smile that almost looked natural as Hinata exited the club room. It wasn't often that Hinata left around the same time as Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita. Scratch that. He had NEVER left with them before this week.

"Asahi? I'm getting worried about him." Sugawara hummed, eyes lingering on the door before going back to changing into a different shirt. 

"So is the whole team.... it's weird seeing him leave before nightfall." Asahi replied, wiping his face. 

The two of them (excluding to already gone Hinata) had been the first to go back to the club room to change into their extra clothes for extended practice. They'd stopped practicing in the uniforms once it hit after hours to make the laundry less severe. For Kiyoko and themselves.

"Let's go back and tell them that Hinata's left, you ready?" 

Once he got confirmation from Asahi they exited the club room and headed back to the gym. The others had been fine with changing after them so when they got back they were still practicing.

"Oh! Suga and Asahi are back. Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi, you three go next." Daichi ordered the three first years who all complied and started heading to the club room. Not without a few snide remarks from Tsukishima. 

Sugawara headed over to where Daichi was standing. "Hinata's left early again.." he offered as an explanation as to why the first year didn't come back with them.

Daichi sighed. "Kageyama isn't going to be happy about this. We really need to make sure Hinata's okay tommorow since this is the fourth day in a row." 

Sugawara just hummed.

It didn't take the first years long to be back in the gym. Or for the rest of the team to realize that the ball of energy know as Hinata was missing.

"Sugawara-senpai? Do you you know where Hinata is?" Yamaguchi tentatively asked first. Sugawara and Daichi exchanged a tired look.

"Alright! Every stop what your doing and listen up!" Daichi commanded the team. Everyone immediately stopped and came closer to their captain so he didn't have to yell.

"Hinata has gone home early again so he obviously won't be here for the rest of the afternoon." Kageyama, Tanaka, and Nishinoya all bristled. "Now I know nobody's happy about this but there's nothing we can do."

The air was much more tense than it was before. Nishinoya and Tanka exchanged a look, trying to come up with an explanation as to why their favorite first year had been leaving early.

"Maybe he's gotten a girlfriend and been too embarrassed to tell us!" Tanaka exclaimed suddenly, already grinning maniacally. Nishinoya was immediately on board with that theory.

"Yeah! Maybe our little Kouhai has finally gotten himself one! I'm so proud of Shouyou." Nishinoya pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Wow~" Tsukishima drawled, "that little shrimp was able to land someone before you two dumbasses?" 

"WHY YOU-" Tanaka started before he was cut off and grabbed by Daichi.

"You three, please stop saying Hinata has a date before Kageyama pops the ball he's holding." Daichi sweatdropped, glancing back at the aforementioned first year.

Kageyama was giving off the largest bloodlust anyone had seen from him. And as Daichi had said the ball he was holding was dangerously close to popping. It was worse than when Hinata had hit him in the head with a ball.

"Oh dear.." Asahi murmured, slowly putting distance between himself and Kageyama. 

"Hey! What if we followed him? If we hurry he may still be by the gates!" Nishinoya exclaimed, and before anyone could blink he and Tanka were racing out the door throwing off their uniform shirts to swap them for their extra ones.

"We're following them so they don't do anything stupid. Kageyama....please don't do anything illegal." Sugawara begged before leading the rest of them outside to follow Nishinoya and Tanaka.

"Tsuki? You're coming too?" Yamaguchi asked, very confused as to why the blond would even care.

"Of course Tadashi. This is prime blackmail material" Tsukishima smirked back.

Yamaguchi sweatdropped. 'Of course that's why he's coming' he thought to himself before walking slightly faster to catch up to everyone else.

By some insane cosmic luck Hinata was still waiting by the entrance to the school. His bike by his side. The team spread out to hide a good distance away but still within earshot.

The first year seemed rather agitated as he impatiently tapped his foot against the concrete. Two solid minutes ticked by before who Hinata was waiting on showed up.

"Chibi-chan! Sorry to keep you waiting, although it was all Iwa-chan's fault that we were late." An all too familiar voice suddenly called out. The entire Karasuno team was instantly on edge and Daichi moved to restrain Kageyama just is case.

"Stop lying Shittykawa you could've just called Shoyo-kun to tell him I had to get my car fixed but you just had to go and drop your phone in the water." 

Karasuno was slack jawed as the two third years from Aoba Johsai finally rounded the corner into their line of sight. Why in the world was Hinata meeting up with those two?

Kageyama was past the point of rage and in complete shock.

"Tooru-chan! Hajime--kun! You guys are like 10 minutes late!" The short first year whined, a pout already forming on his lips. Oikawa and Iwaizumi exchanged a quick look before they both avoided their gaze from Hinata. 

"Sorry Shoyo-kun"

"Sorry Chibi-chan" 

Hinata instantly brightened and made sure his bike stand was down before tackling Oikawa and Iwaizumi in one big hug. Nobody could figure out how his arms stretched that wide.

"I forgive you....for now. Now let's go before Kenma-san decides that duck taping Kuroo-san and Bokuto-kun to the ceiling fan is more fun than waiting for us." 

Iwaizumi shivered at the memory of Bokuto and Kuroo screaming at the top of their lungs as Kenma continued to crank up the speed on the ceiling fan. 

Karasuno watched in mild horror as their Decoy was led away by the two Aoba Johsai seniors. 

"We're going to follow them right?" Asahi was the first to ask, albeit a little timidly. 

"Yeah! Let's follow them! Kageyama, you stay with Captain. Suga you keep an eye on Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. And me and my bro Tanaka will stick with Asahi." Nishinoya pointed to each group as he made them. 

"Sounds like a good enough plan." Daichi shrugged before dragging a now fuming Kageyama behind him. 

In their smaller groups they actually managed to sneakily keep a tail on Hinata and the... _other two_ the whole way to a very public park.

And boy were they not ready for what they saw.

There on a bunch of picnic blankets surrounding quite a bit of food was about two people from every team that Karasuno had played within the past few months.

The Miya twins were having a staring contest over god knows what. Kozume was contently eating a watermelon as he played on his Nintendo Switch. Kuroo and Bokuto were having an arm wrestling competition as Akaashi watched. Tendou was trying to get Ushijima's attention but the latter was too focused on whatever book he was reading.

Karasuno thought that after seeing Oikawa and Iwaizumi pick up Hinata from the school they couldn't be surprised. Boy how wrong they were.

As if he had a sixth sense, the minute Hinata was within 50 feet of Kozume his head whipped towards the direction of the orange haired boy.

A happy chirp of 'Shoyo!' was heard by Karasuno and the minute the name left Kozume's mouth everyone at the picnic site was immediately searching for the first year. Even Ushijima looked up from his book.

"Kenma-san!" The boy left his bike with a slightly amused Iwaizumi as he booked it across the remaining distance. Normally Kozume avoided touch like it was the plague but he was completely fine with Hinata tackling him with a hug.

Even though Hinata's response was pretty normal Sugawara suddenly felt the need to help Sawamura in restraining Kageyama. Just so they weren't on the news tommorow of course.

Happy shouts came from the entire picnic group when Hinata was finally within their sight and reach.

Karasuno could only watch helplessly as all the other players from the other teams absolutely smothered Hinata in affection and had fun with their picnic.

Eventually they had to drag Kageyama, Tanaka, and Nishinoya away as the three of them were ready to commit murder. 

They made it all the way back to the Karasuno gym before Kageyama decided to take his anger and frustration out on something. That something just happened to be wall as he very aggressively practiced serving volleyballs.

No one on the team was brave enough to stop him.

"Okay but what the hell even was that?" Tanaka finally exclaimed, a slight bloodlust coming from him.

"I dunno bro but it sucked. Why is our Kouhai even hanging out with other teams? Are we not good enough?" Nishinoya glared at the polished floor of the gym as Asahi gently patted him on the back.

"Shrimpy sure has guts hanging around Oikawa _and_ Ushijima." Tsukishima hissed, eyes narrowing at nothing in particular.

"C'mon guys, Hinata's allowed to have friends on other teams!" Sawamura was trying desperately to be the voice of reason.

"Yeah! It's not like he's going to ditch us so cheer up everyone! We'll ask him about it tommorow if we _all_ decide that it is the best course of action." Sugawara backed up, giving everyone in the gym a hard stare.

Various noises of agreement came from everyone, some more begrudgingly than others.

"All right now that I've settled that...last one to the supply closet has to calm Kageyama down."

The gym was suddenly filled with the sound of sneakers madly dashing to the closet, nobody wanting to have to calm down the very angry first year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first work in this fandom! Tell me in the comments if you want a part two of exclusively Hinata's POV!
> 
> Sorry for any and all mistakes I'll fix them once I'm fully awake and have time <3
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!
> 
> Edit 3/6/21: Part two is being written!


End file.
